


You And I Collide

by queeniegalore



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That’s why you need two best friends, Ray. The little sunshine child who lives in happy rainbow-land, and me, the cold hard realist who knows that you don’t have a chance in fuck with Nate Fick"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And I Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Collide by Howie Day.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor have any connection with the real people the characters are based on. This is pure non-profit fiction.

Brad was almost doubled over with laughter. Ray crossed his arms and glared at him, watched him slowly catch his breath, wipe his eyes. “You fucking done, Sergeant?”  
  
“Gimme...gimme a minute,” Brad gasped. “Oh fuck. Seriously?”  
  
“Seriously fuck you.”  
  
“No, seriously? You’ve got a crush on the LT?”  
  
Ray’s face was red, he could feel it, feel his cheeks burning up. But he was stubborn. “Yup. Shut up.”  
  
“Oh, Ray.” Brad clapped his shoulder. “I love you, man. But... _The LT?_ ”  
  
“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Ray muttered. “Nate’s gay, I’m pansexual-”  
  
Brad snorted. “Pansexual? Is that what you’re calling it now? I would have gone with slutty, depraved, willing to fuck anything you can get drunk…”  
  
Ray rolled his eyes and stormed off to the kitchen. “I repeat, fuck you up the ass, Colbert. _Walt_ was really supportive when I told him.”  
  
Brad leaned in the doorway, smirking. “That’s why you need two best friends, Ray. The little sunshine child who lives in happy rainbow-land, and me, the cold hard realist who knows that you don’t have a chance in fuck with Nate Fick. I’m not trying to hurt you. I’m just saying.” He shrugged. “Nate probably only dates, like, princes and brain surgeons and people who rescue orphans and kittens for a living.”  
  
“That’s because he’s too good for everyone in the world,” Ray said, and then blushed even more at the look on Brad’s face. He couldn’t help it, though. Nate lived on a specially made pedestal Ray had set up in his mind (in a variety of sexy poses, to be honest). It wasn’t just that he was hot as shit with lips to pray for, he was a good man, maybe one of the best Ray knew. And he was funny. And he was earnest, and he cared about everyone but he was also hard as fucking nails when he needed to be, and Ray respected the shit out of that. And also, it kind of made him hard as nails too.  
  
And maybe, once or twice, he thought he’d caught Nate looking. It was probably all in his head, but…“Shit, Brad. I have to at least try, or I’ll never know. I could be having mind blowing gay sex with Nate tonight, or I could be coming home with you and watching _Commando_ and eating cold pizza. If there’s a chance, I have to take it.”  
  
Brad looked hurt. “I was looking forwards to our _Commando_ night,” he said. Ray just shook his head.  
  
“I love you too, man. But even you and Schwarzenegger don’t beat out Nate’s lips.”  
  
~  
  
“Ok, but Ray?”  
  
Nate sighed, looked at Mike in exasperation. “You’ve been fine with the fact that I’m gay for all this time, but you can’t accept the fact that I like Ray Person.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Mike looked at him like he thought he might be running a fever. “What about that nice Hasser boy? Does he like the men?”  
  
“No!” Nate threw up his hands. “One, no, he doesn’t, and two, I don’t like him. I like Ray. Don’t ask me why, I just do. Make your peace with it, Mike.”  
  
Mike took a deep breath. “But it’s…You seen that boy eat?”  
  
Nate couldn’t help but grin, flashing back on a memory of Ray with milkshake smeared all over his face, his eyes on Walt, trying to make him crack a smile. “I’m sure he can be house trained.”  
  
Mike’s eyes narrowed. “Is that some kinky gay code for something I don’t want to know about?”  
  
Nate just shook his head. Mike was a stand up guy, he’d taken the fact that Nate _liked the men_ with remarkable calm when he’d told him long ago, but Nate couldn’t really blame him for not getting the Ray thing.  
  
Even Nate himself didn’t really get the Ray thing.  
  
Except for the times he got it s _o clear_ , when he noticed Ray’s eyes, or his mouth, or his humour. Or his muscles. Or his voice. Or the way he was always pissing within three feet of Nate. Or just about _anything he did or said or was_.  
  
Yeah, actually, Nate probably did get the Ray thing. And he was pretty sure Ray was gay or at least…what was the right word. Uninhibited. And sometimes Ray looked at him like he wanted to eat him up as messy as a milkshake, and it made Nate flush and duck his head and put on his officer face and make a quick exit.  
  
So, ok, there might be a chance, maybe. They were all going out to a bar tonight, and Nate wasn’t actually in the Marine Corp any more, at least, he was getting out in a week and anything between now and then probably wouldn’t even count.  
  
“I’m gonna go for it,” he said out loud, and Mike whistled between his teeth.  
  
“You got it bad,” he said. “Godspeed to you, Nate. Godspeed.”  
  
Nate glared at him. “Oh, shut the fuck up.”  
  
~  
  
Brad stared in disbelief at the scene playing out at the other end of the bar, his mouth hanging open and his drink forgotten. He had to be reading it wrong. Had to be missing something. But from the way Nate was leaning in close to Ray, cheeks pink, and the way Ray was grinning and touching Nate’s arm and whispering something in Nate’s ear that made him blush even harder, it _looked_ like...  
  
Shit. It looked like Ray was actually going to get lucky. With the _LT_.  
  
“Well I’ll be damned,” Brad muttered to himself. Looked like it was gonna be just him alone with Arnie after all. He was kind of disappointed.  
  
It was no fun yelling out all the cheesy one liners on your own.  
  
~  
  
Mike shook his head in bafflement. It didn’t bother him none that Nate liked the men. He considered himself a progressive kind of guy on that score. It was just that, well, he’d sort of imagined Nate’d end up with a doctor or a lawyer or someone respectable. Mike had even come to terms with attending some nice commitment ceremony and maybe one day being godfather to a little adopted baby from China or Tibet or wherever the place to adopt babies was. He’d been pre-emptively congratulating himself on how tolerant and forward thinking he was being.  
  
And instead, there was Nate cosying up to Ray Person, who, in Mike’s opinion, was about the least psychological sound individual in First Recon’s history. It just wasn’t _right_. Mike was pretty sure that kind of craziness was catching.  
  
He sighed, and watched Nate laughing at something Ray had said, throwing his head back and thumping the bar. Well hell. It looked like Nate was actually having a good time with the scrawny little psychopath.  
  
Well _hell_.  
  
~  
  
Brad watched them leave together after a while, casually heading towards the entrance like maybe they were just going to share a cab or whatever, no big deal, not go home to have big gay sex, or recite poetry at each other or whatever the fuck they were planning on doing. He couldn’t even hate. Ray was grinning like he’d just won the lottery, and Nate looked like he was glowing from the inside. It was fucking disgusting in a way that made Brad want to get very, very drunk, but it was also sort of cute.  
  
Right up until the point when Ray, following Nate out the door, looked around the bar for Brad, found him, and gleefully shot him the bird.  
  
~  
  
Mike, seeing this, just darkly ordered another drink.  
  
~  
  
Ray and Nate were pressed up against the wall in Nate’s hallway, lazily trading kisses back and forth, just enjoying being drunk and together and kind of turned on and nervous and excited, when Ray’s phone started beeping.  
  
“Ray, your ass is vibrating.” Nate said, and Ray rolled his eyes.  
  
“Gee, LT, where have you been all my life?” Ray pulled out his phone and read the message. “It’s from Brad,” he said. _“Tell the LT to let off some steam.”_  
  
Nate raised an eyebrow. “He’s all butthurt because I left him to watch _Commando_ alone tonight,” Ray explained. He actually felt a little guilty about that. But Nate’s lips were all red and swollen and all Ray could think about was having them wrapped around his cock and woosh! There went the guilt. Easy.  
  
“Oh, _Commando’s_ on?” Nate looked interested. “If you wanna watch it, we can-”  
  
Ray grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hauled him in close. “Nate, you really invited me back to your place to watch bad 80’s action films?”  
  
Nate’s lips twitched. “It’s a really good movie.”  
  
Ray pushed Nate against the wall, bounced up on his toes to get into Nate’s face. “I’m better.”  
  
~  
  
Nate wasn’t entirely sure how they’d gotten to this point. Couldn’t remember the exact sequence of events, just flashes and images – Ray handing him a drink. Hands touching. Sudden understanding, seemingly from nowhere. He _did_ remember Ray leaning in, the look of hope and fear and want on his face, and he remembered his response – “Yeah. Fuck, yeah, Ray.” And from there, they were now here, with nothing in between. Nothing important, anyway.  
  
Nate had never really considered what Ray would be like in bed. He’d spent a lot of time thinking about him in bed, but never in a solid way, he’d never dared to ground his fantasies in reality. And the reality turned out to be better than anything he could ever fantasise, anyway.  
  
Ray was demanding, pushy, loud, messy, everything he always was, just as intense and expressive and expansive as ever, except now all of it was focused on _Nate_ , like Nate was the whole world. He felt almost overwhelmed, completely undone, sinking back into his bed and letting Ray take what he wanted, give it back twenty-fold.  
  
And poetry aside, the kid could deep-throat like a fucking professional.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Ray,” Nate gasped, stroking his fingers through Ray’s hair. “They don’t teach that in the USMC.”  
  
Ray pulled off, rubbed his face over Nate’s dick, getting all messy with spit and precome. “Maybe they don’t teach _officers_ , sir,” he said, and Nate groaned at being called ‘sir’ while getting a blowjob. It was possible he’d fantasised about _that_.  
  
“Fuck, get up here before I blow all over your face,” he hissed. Ray took his time, mouthing over the head of Nate’s cock, licking at his precome, then spreading wet, slow kisses up Nate’s body as he went, leaving Nate sticky and disgusting and so turned on he thought he was going to die.  
  
Ray stretched out over him, pressing him into the mattress and pumping his hips down, setting up an amazing, slick friction. He buried his face in Nate’s neck, kissed and bit from his shoulder up to his ear and whispered “I wanna fuck you.”  
  
Oh, _Jesus_.  
  
“I wanna fuck you, let me, please, let me, want you so bad…” He shifted them until Nate’s legs fell open on either side of his hips, still pressing down. Nate thought he might be starting to hyperventilate.  
  
“ _Ray_.”  
  
“Or you can fuck me,” Ray continued, biting his way across Nate’s collarbone. “I don’t care. I just want you.”  
  
Nate grabbed at Ray’s hips, his ass, hooked his legs over Ray’s calves. “Have you ever?” he asked, giddy at the very idea.  
  
Ray looked him in the eye. “I’ve never taken it. But I’d let you.”  
  
Nate had to bite his lip hard to keep from coming right then, knew that if he got inside Ray he’d last about three seconds, max.  
  
“No, you can… I want you…” he said incoherently, trying to touch all of Ray at once, sliding his hand over smooth muscled skin, wet with sweat and everything else.  
  
Ray smirked. “What do you want, sir?”  
  
Nate closed his eyes. “I want you to fuck me, Corporal,” he said. “Should I write you out a formal order?  
  
“No, sir. I think I can figure it out,” Ray deadpanned, and then he got pushy again, manhandling Nate onto his stomach, arranging him how he wanted him. Nate thought vaguely that at some point he was going to take back some control, assert himself, have a say in what was happening.  
  
At some much later, distant point, because what Ray was doing to him was too fucking good to interrupt.  
  
~  
  
Ray was kind of surprised how _not_ nervous he felt about fucking Nathaniel Fick.  
  
He figured he must be dreaming. It was the only thing that made sense, this, here, him sliding his fingers into Nate’s ass while Nate pressed his face into his pillow and let out a long groan, was just the hottest wet dream he’d ever had, and if he was dreaming, then fuck, he could do whatever the hell he wanted. Like fuck Nate on his fingers, nice and slow, until he was panting with want. Like slick his cock up with lube, slippery and messy, like line himself up and fuck, while he was at it, he might as well ask Nate to say please because if he was dreaming – and fuck, this was definitely a dream – then he’d better make the most of it.  
  
“Please, Ray, Jesus, I want it, _please_.”  
  
“Yeah, Nate,” he panted. “Oh fuck, you’re so fuckin’ tight, LT.”  
  
The only thing that argued with his dream theory was that he was pretty sure his mind could never, ever, in a million years, come up with something that felt this good. Nate was hot and tight around his cock, so wet with lube it was dripping down his thighs, smearing everywhere and making everything just that much filthier.  
  
Ray loved it.  
  
“Is this real?” he asked, the words coming on autopilot as he leant over Nate’s back, pressed his forehead in between his shoulder blades. “I can’t believe this is even fucking happening, Christ, Nate, you feel so good, so sweet on my cock, I’m probably about to wake up any fucking second but before I do…” he could feel his orgasm building up already, way too soon, but too intense to hold off. He wrapped his hand around Nate’s cock, pumped it. “Before I wake up, I wanna fuck you so good that all you can say, think and _breathe_ is my fucking name.”  
  
People sometimes told him he was mouthy, that he talked too much, that he should learn to appreciate the sound of silence. Nate, on the other hand, just bit into his pillow and came all over his sheets, which was, frankly, a much better reaction.  
  
“Oh, LT, you’re coming for me,” Ray hissed, slamming in as deep as he could and holding himself still, feeling the pulses of Nate’s orgasm milk his cock. “Fuck, sir, is that come for me?”  
  
“Ray,” Nate gasped, “Yeah, Ray, it’s yours, I’m fucking yours.”  
  
And Ray exploded, coming harder than he ever had in his life, collapsing over Nate’s back and just _shaking_ with it. If this was a dream, then this would be the point where he’d wake up, back in Brad’s spare room with Brad thumping on the wall and telling him to keep it the fuck down. But it didn’t happen, he just kept pumping into Nate, moaning helplessly and almost blacking the fuck out.  
  
The pleasure faded but didn’t disappear entirely just levelled out into a slow hum that left his body feeling like a strummed guitar. He sighed deeply and opened his eyes to the sight of Nate’s smooth, muscled back heaving, the short hair at the back of Nate’s neck curling and damp with sweat, Nate’s fucking stupidly gorgeous face turning to look at him, smile at him.  
  
“You’re not dreaming, Ray,” Nate said, and twisted forward, falling down onto the bed. “If you were dreaming, you wouldn’t have to get rid of the condom.”  
  
“Fuck.” Ray tied it off and tossed it towards the laundry pile for someone to deal with at a later date. “Did I say all that out loud?”  
  
Nate smirked, tugged him down next to him. “You really never shut up, huh,” he said sleepily. If it were Brad he’d be sounding exasperated, ready to smack Ray upside the head, but Nate just sounded kind of fond. Oh well. Give him time.  
  
“Nope,” Ray said, and dared to wrap himself around Nate, generously being the big spoon even though Nate was actually a total gigantor and it should by all rights be the other way round. “Get used to it, LT.”  
  
“Mmm. I guess I’ll have too.”  
  
And Ray was still grinning when he fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
“Your phone keeps beeping,” Nate said, and tossed it onto Ray’s chest. Ray, who’d barely opened his eyes when Nate got up to go to the bathroom, groaned, and started flicking through the messages.  
  
“It’s just more _Commando_ quotes from Brad,” he sighed. “I think he thinks he’s being funny.”  
  
Nate took the phone back and switched it off. “Brad needs to get laid,” he said, and this time he encircled Ray in his arms, pressing him in tight. Ray smiled against his chest.  
  
“Is Gunny Wynn single?”


End file.
